emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6797 (19th February 2014)
Plot Diane throws away her PEP treatment pills, now realising she doesn't need them. She frets to Eric about Val's situation and struggles with the guilt of them sleeping together. Val awakes on her birthday to find Eric had disappeared. A courier delivers flowers for her. Brenda worries in case it's her tumour re-appearing that is making her steal. She agrees to make an appointment with her consultant. Val lays into Eric when he arrives back home for having disappeared and for sending her morgue flowers. She points out the distance between them in bed last night and accuses him of being scared of her. He tries to reassure her but ends up losing his cool. Dom accidentally deletes Gemma's interviews for the video project from her laptop. Nicola and Bernice use getting a present for Val's birthday party as an excuse to meet-up with Anton at a speed dating event later that day. Bob is relieved when Brenda goes for a scan and discovers her tumour isn't responsible for her stealing. Val apologises to Eric and questions how he can be so decent. He guiltily avoids the question. Alicia and Chas excitedly set up for Val's birthday party in the pub. Eric convinces Val to go to the pub for a drink, explaining to her that it will be a quiet celebration with just family there. Bernice, hiding behind a plant, points Anton out at the speed dating event to Nicola who's in disguise. The villagers gather in the pub ready for Val's arrival. Diane arrives in the bar to see all the fuss that's been made and tells Victoria to ring and put Val off. Val walks through the door of the pub however and is gobsmacked to see the amount of people there, unable to cope she runs straight back out. Diane chases after her and convinces her to spend her birthday alone with her at Pollard's Barn. Nicola, under the alias of 'Bernice', hits it off with Anton and they exchange numbers and agree to meet tomorrow. Jimmy's suspicious when he arrives at the pub to discover there's no sign of Nicola and Bernice. Harriet offers to help Gemma with her video project and ropes Ashley in too. Kerry comes up with a plan to help Brenda and asks her to join her in town tomorrow. A drunken Val and Diane celebrate her birthday, but Val becomes suspicious of Diane's awkwardness when she brings up Eric. She soon suspects him of having had an affair and when he walks in the door, she confronts him and he accidentally lets slip he slept with Diane. Horrified, Val throws them both out. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast *Organiser - Zoe Dickens *Anton Bluth - Andrew Dowbiggin *Man - Geoffrey Newland Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, front and back exterior *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *Connelton View - Front garden *Café Main Street - Public area, kitchen *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen *Unknown bar in Leeds Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,380,000 viewers (18th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes